Eine Legende im Regen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Endlich einmal erzählt Fye etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit und davon, wie er zu seinem Tatoo kam.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle und den Charakteren gehören Clamp und ich bekomme für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld!_

**Challengebedingungen: **Fye plus Mond plus Legende plus Magie plus Regen by Samusa

**Category: **Fantasy, Mystery

**Rating: **K+

**Spoiler: **-

**Author:** YuryJulian

**Eine Legende im Regen**

Die fünf Reisegefährten liefen seit mehreren Stunden bereits eine, wie es schien, menschenleere Straße entlang. Diese neue Welt glich vielen anderen Welten, die sie bereits zuvor besucht hatten, und doch keiner. Uneins, in welche Richtung sie hatten gehen sollen, hatte man sich dazu entschieden, eine Münze zu werfen. Leider besaß keiner von ihnen eine Münze. Letztendlich wurde ausgeknobelt und man hatte sich für den Weg in rechter Richtung entscheiden. Ein dummer Fehler, wie der Krieger aus Japan fand, denn nun liefen und liefen sie, ohne überhaupt an einem Hauch von bewohnten Fleck vorbei zu kommen. Grummelnd ließ er die Schultern hängen und schleppte seine schweren Füße Schritt für Schritt voran. Warum konnte dieser dumme Weg nicht endlich aufhören?

„Kuro-rin!", sprang auf einmal dieses weiße Etwas auf seine Schulter und machte damit die schwere Last noch unerträglicher zu ertragen. Mit Schwung hatte er das Etwas von seiner Schulter gefegt und auf den Boden geworfen, sein Fuß hielt es am Boden fest. „Mach das noch einmal und ich vergesse mich!", zischte er wütend. Durch die Strapazen der Wanderung waren seine Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt und schon der kleinste Fehltritt ihres Kugelflummies reichte aus, ihn vollkommen sich selbst zu vergessen.

„Hyu", trällerte Fye, der überhaupt nicht müde wirkte, im Gegensatz zu den beiden jüngeren Reisebegleitern und Kurogane, und hob mit Leichtigkeit den Fuß des Kriegers ein Stück höher, um Mokona darunter zu befreien.

„Bleib mir vom Leib!", bellte Kurogane Mokona noch an, als dieser sich bereits wieder sicher in die Arme Fyes flüchtete.

„Kuro-pon hat schlechte Laune", sagte Fye lächelnd und setzte sich an die Spitze ihres Wanderzuges mit Mokona im Arm.

„Kuro-pi ganz böse heute", stimmte Mokona mit einem Nicken zu und gähnt herzhaft.

„Bist du müde?", fragte Fye und merkte bereits, wie sich jemand in seinen Armen schnarchend ins Traumland davon machte. Sein Blick schweifte gen Himmel, wo ein großer Mond auf sie herab leuchtete, während sie ihren Weg die Straße entlang fortsetzten.

Wenig später, als auch die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, schlugen sie bei einer Felsengruppe ihr Nachtlager auf. Sakura war mit Mokona im Arm sofort in Shaorans Mantel eingeschlafen und auch Kurogane, mit dem Rücken an einen niedrigen Felsen gelehnt, schnarchte zufrieden vor sich hin.

Fye stand mit den Armen auf einen brusthohen Felsen gelehnt da und sah in den Himmel, als Sharoran neben ihn trat. „Du starrst schon die ganze Zeit den Mond an", stellte dieser fest.

Fye grinste ihn freundlich an und nahm dafür für einen kurzen Augenblick den Blick von den Sternen. „Ja, es erinnert mich an etwas, was in meiner Kindheit einmal geschah."

Sofort war Sharoran aufmerksam und blickte den Magier neugierig an. „An was denn?"

„Nun", begann Fye leise und wandte sich wieder dem Mond zu. „mein Tatoo hat etwas damit zu tun. Schließlich ist es die Quelle meiner Macht und an dem Tag, an dem ich es bekam, war ein Ritual von Nöten, das man nur bei Vollmond durchführen kann. Zusätzlich gibt es eine Legende in meiner Welt, die besagt, wenn es in einer solchen Vollmondnacht bei klarem Himmel beginnt zu regnen, so wird der Jüngling, der gerade mit den magischen Kräften ausgesattet wird, eines Tages zu einem mächtigen Magier werden, der alle bisher dagewesenen in den Schatten stellen wird." Grinsend sah er wieder zu Sharoan. „Aber es ist nur eine Legende. Solcherlei gibt es viele in meiner Welt und sicherlich auch in eurer."

Nachdenklich setzte sich Sharoan auf einen niedrigeren Felsen bei Fye. Er war Archäologe und da war es unumgänglich sich mit Legenden und Mythen zu beschäftigen. „Ist Regen in einer klaren Nacht möglich?"

„Hast du jemals Regen gesehen, wenn du zeitgleich die Sterne sehen konntest?", antwortete Fye mit einer Gegenfrage. Sein Blick war weiterhin auf den vollen Mond gerichtet.

„Nein, noch nie", schüttelte Sharoan den Kopf. „Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist, richtig?", fragte er gleich darauf und blickte Fye lange an. „Fye?"

Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf und sah dem jüngeren Begleiter ins Gesicht. Ein Schatten hatte sich über dessen Augen gelegt. „Hm?"

„Wie war das Ritual, als du dein Tatoo bekamst?"

Nun war es das Gesicht von Fye, das sich ein wenig trübte und es sah aus, als würde eine tonnenschwere Last auf seinen Schultern ruhen. Er drehte sich herum und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den halb hohen Felsen. „Schmerzhaft, ich war gerade erst zwölf Jahre alt, da mein Vater darauf bestand, dieses Ritual bereits durchführen zu lassen."

„Wird es nomalerweise erst später gemacht?", fragte Shaoran interessiert. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, denn schließlich bekam man nur wenig von dem sonst immer so fröhlichen Magier zu hören. Auch was der Grund dafür sein mag, weshalb er nie mehr in seine Welt zurück kehren wollte, blieb ihnen allen bisher verwehrt. Er war für alles und jeden offen, nur über seine Vergangenheit und seine Herkunft schwieg der blonde Magier beharrlich.

Fye nickte. „Sehr viel später. Die meisten Magier erhalten die Quelle ihrer Macht erst mit Vollendung des zwanzigsten Lebensjahres im Zuge der Ausbildung. Ich habe dies jedoch nicht genossen, da ich bereits aus einer langen Ahnenreihe von Magiern abstammte. Unsere Familie diente dem König und mein Vater war ein ehrgeiziger Mann. Er wollte immer der Beste sein und allen einen Schritt voraus", er seufzte schwer auf. „Ein Fehler, wie sich später heraus stellte. Ich litt sogar zeitweise unter seinen Forderungen, vor denen ich Angst hatte sie nicht erfüllen zu können und als er damals zu mir kam und sagte, beim nächsten Vollmond werde ich dem Ritual unterzogen, war ich tief verängstigt, aber auch stolz, denn das hieß, dass ich seine Erwartungen, trotz aller Zweifel, über alles erfüllt habe." Auf einmal war wieder das warme, freundliche Lächeln zurück, für das er bekannt war, und er blickte Sharoan an. „So war das damals", sagte er, als hätte er eben von einem Kaffeekränzchen bei Onkel und Tante berichtet.

Noch immer in Gedanken, sah Shaoran zu den drei schlafenden Gestalten nur wenige Schritt von ihnen entfernt. Sakura drehte sich herum und kuschelte sich fester in seinen Umhang.

„Du solltest dich auch etwas hinlegen und ausruhen. Wir haben vielleicht noch einen sehr weiten Weg vor uns", schlug Fye vor.

„Ja", nickte Shaoran, „du hast Recht, wir sollten wirklich noch ein wenig schlafen." Shaoran erhob sich und ging zu Sakura, um sich neben sie zu legen. Vielleicht fanden sie schon am folgenden Tag eine von Sakuras Federn und konnten in die nächste Welt reisen.

Fye blieb noch wenige Minuten bei dem Felsen und blickte gen Himmel. Ein einzelner Regentropfen prasselte ihm auf die Nase. Verwundert wischte er mit der Hand über die nasse Stelle und betrachtete die Kuppen seiner Finger. „Genau wie damals", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, ehe auch er sich zum Schlafen legte.

ENDE

written: 01.10.2006


End file.
